The Christmas Surprise
by slytherinchick09
Summary: This is a short, single fic about Lily and Jo who play a xmas prank on the Marauders!RR!


**The Christmas Surprise**

By (alphabetically)

Arwen02

And

Slytherinchick09

"Hey, Jo!" said Lily, chasing after her friend in the corridor. "I got it! I got the cloak"

Jo, or Josephine (which was a name she hated), giggled. "Brilliant! How?"

"I _am _his girlfriend after all, and anyway, girls can get into the boys" dorm no problem," said Lily, checking her bag to make sure it was still there.

"This is a wicked plan. When should we do it?" asked Jo.

"During lunch,"

"_Lunch_? What is wrong with your head woman, I need to eat!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Always thinking with your stomach. Look, we can go down to the kitchens if we have to, but really, it shouldn't take that long."

XXX

As the lunch bell rang, the two girls waited in the corridor until their victims passed. They walked up the stairs casually, until they got to the third floor when they broke into a run. Jo and Lily skidded to a halt when they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

Jo was gasping for breath. She held up her hand to signal "hold on" as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

She gulped.

"Are you alright now?' asked the lady.

Jo nodded, "Lily, would you care to do the honors?"

"What? After you made such a dramatic deal over catching your breath?"

"Fine, I'll say it."

There was a pause.

"Well?" asked Lily.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to say the password?" asked Lily.

"Yes," replied Jo.

"When?" asked the fat lady.

"When I remember it!" said Jo, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily said, "Gryffindor Rules", casually, wondering why they had such a stupid password. They entered the common room and made their way to the boys' dorms.

"Ooh, the enemy camp," said Jo, laughing, "Where's the weapon?"

"I've got it," said Lily, as she pulled it out. Lily held it to the ceiling as Jo performed her famous sticking charm. Then they put the cloak on and sat on James' bed, waiting.

"When are they-"said Jo impatiently.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Lily said as the door burst open. Sirius ran in and jumped on his bed. "I love lunch, it makes me happy!" Sirius said happily. Jo's stomach rumbled.

"I know what else makes you happy," James said while tripping over the book that Lily just conjured.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Jo" Remus said while helping James up.

"Hey, I do not." Sirius said while shaking his head. He stopped shaking his head and noticed something on the ceiling. Sirius started laughing loudly and clutching his sides.

'What?" James said. Sirius was now laughing so hard that he fell off the bed.

"Oof, Hahahahahahahaha-" Sirius started again and pointed up.

"NO WAY!" Remus shouted.

"You know the rules!" gasped Sirius.

"No one will know, shrugged James as he walked away, or at least tried to. He hit his head on what appeared to be an invisible barrier.

"Ow," he said while rubbing his nose.Remus knew he would regret this his whole life, but he still leaned forward and kissed James. Both of them spat everywhere while rubbing their lips as if they would never be clean.

"I wonder where Peter is?" Remus questioned.

"Who cares," said Sirius, while thinking about Jo.

"I bet he's thinking 'bout Jo, _again_." Said James to Remus.

"Am not," Sirius protested. Underneath the cloak Jo blushed while Lily shoved her fist in her mouth so she couldn't laugh.

"Are to," James said back.

"Am not,"

"Are to,"

"Am not,"

"Are to,"

"Am-,"Sirius started, but got hit on the head with a pillow by Remus.

"Weren't you always saying you wanted to have a search party?"Remus said.

"Yes…"Sirius replied.

"You said they were so cool because you get to use those muggle walkie-talkies-,"James said.

"Do you have walkie –talkies?" Sirius questioned.

"Maybe," Remus lied.

'Let's have a searching party!" Sirius exclaimed, but he was knocked to the ground as Peter came crashing in.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Peter said while trying and failing to lick the chocolate off his lips.

"I was tired." Sirius said. He stood up, ran into something invisible, and fell down again.

"Still tired?" James said sarcastically, while he and Remus pointed at the ceiling. There was the mistletoe.

Sirius stood up and muttered, "Kill…James...did this…kiss...moldy shorts... trombone."

Peter leaned in to kiss Sirius, but Sirius punched him and said, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Well, how else are you going to get out?" laughed Remus.

Sirius sat on the ground, "I'm not kissing him," he grumbled.

"Yeah, imagine if Jo found out." James said mockingly.

"It would ruin his manly appearance." Remus said sarcastically.

Four hours later….

Sirius was still on the ground, waiting stubbornly.

James looked at his watch, "It's a record, I've never seen him sit still for so long!"

"Dinner's in an hour," Remus said.

"I hate you," Sirius grumbled.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"I said-," but Sirius was cut off when Peter kissed him with his chocolaty lips.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sirius screamed as he wiped his lips, "Help! I've been contaminated! I'm dying!"

For the next forty-five minutes, the boys tried drowning, strangling, pulling and setting fire to the mistletoe. Eventually, they gave up and left the room one by one.

Jo's stomach grumbled, "Food!" she gasped, "You said it wouldn't take that long!"

"Sorry!" Lily laughed, "I wonder if they'll ever know it was us."

"Highly doubt it," Jo replied, "They're boys, what do you expect?"

They both burst out laughing. In fact, they laughed so hard, they didn't pay attention to where they were going. Lily stopped and looked up.

Right above them was the mistletoe.

_Author's note: Hey, I wrote this with Arwen02 (see top), great author, a lot farther in her stuff than I am, so check her stuff out, kay?_


End file.
